Stay With You Always
by RuthLovesEdward
Summary: When people say their vows they make a promise to love that person in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer. To love that person no matter what, even if they aren't together. Even if one is alive and one isn't. Rated M for language. AH.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Bella**

They were the perfect family. They had everything people dreamed of. Money, nice house, lots of friends – but they had love, which most modern marriages lack in. Their love wasn't just the 'standard love'. It was something else, something different, something so intense that people could only imagine what it felt like. You could tell by the way they moved around each other that they were soul mates. They would be able to look at each other and know what they were thinking. The way their eyes lit up when they saw their face. How they would cuddle for hours on end, not moving - just feeling. They had always been perfect.

In high school he was the one who asked her out on a date. He had been mesmerised by her since she had started Forks High. He would watch her as she ate lunch with her friends and envy Mike Newton when he put his arms around her. He had felt the pull since he first set eyes on her. She was in the same situation, but never made it apparent. Not in school, not to her friends – she kept it a secret from everyone. He asked her after biology class. He asked her to go to the movies and then hang out after. She accepted of course. The date went perfect, too perfect, it was then clear that they were meant to be. When he walked her to her door that night she kissed him, after telling him earlier that evening that she didn't kiss on the first date.

They argued and split up and made up plenty of times through high school, but it was when they had to make that life changing decision that it really showed people how strong together they were. People had said they would split up after high school, it was just a fling. But they contacted each other every day, had an hour long conversation each night and met up each weekend. Even though they were on opposite sides of the country they still stayed together. He never looked at another girl and she never looked at another boy. They hadn't been a proper couple for three years, but they did it. They stayed together and later that year he proposed. She accepted as soon as saw the little, black, velvet box.

They married, and just like everything else that was perfect. The sort of wedding that is described in fairytales and storybooks. They both cried when they read their vows aloud. Declaring their love to their family and friends, and they were proud that they were so in love. Proud that they got to spend the rest of their lives together.

The first few years of their marriage were bliss. It never stopped been bliss, they argued yes, but it was nothing bad enough to ruin what they had. It went how the storybooks told it: love at first sight, marriage, pregnancy, rest of their lives. That is how it had gone. They had had a beautiful baby girl a year after they had got married. He owned a successful business, so they had the huge house, the flash cars and the luxury clothes. But it was obvious they only truly cared about each other, about their family.

They're lives should've been straight forward. But it wasn't her fault, it was theirs. It was their fault they lost control and she skidded away. It was their fault that their family would never be the same again. That the foundations of the seemingly indestructible bond had been shaken and tested to the limit. Not only tested but cracked, broken. That they couldn't be fixed – replaced. Something so strong that it would truly change these bonds.

After all – nothing's ever perfect.

**Bella POV**

"Be careful Bella, I don't want you getting hurt" he said. I chuckled softly. "No Bella, I'm been serious. There's some bad ice on the roads tonight" he warned.

"Of course I'll drive safe baby. Don't worry about me. I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you too, see you soon" he said before hanging up. I snapped my phone shut and put it in my bag. I waved at the receptionist as I walked past her. She smiled and wished me a safe journey home.

Edward had been right about the roads, there was ice everywhere. I drove slowly and took extra care on corners. I was going to be fine.

Headlights blinding, tires screeching, bonnet crushing. It all happened in the same second. My head hurt – really bad. I lifted my hand up to my forehead and felt something wet. I brought my hand back down to see it was red. Blood. I felt my eyes getting heavier as I sat still. My life flashed infront of my eyes. My childhood, my first kiss, my wedding, finding out I was pregnant. My last thought was of them. Then my eyes closed leaving them behind. Edward and Renesmme.

**Authors Note: There is the prologue. I really want this story to be great and different from other stories like it, so please tell your friends about it and please review. It's really annoying when people read it and add the story onto story alert but don't review. I want to know what you guys think – honestly think. I'm not bothered by bad criticism or how the story could be improved, but please guys don't be mean. ALSO ALSO ALSO if there are any questions... just ask and I will reply ;) **

**Anyway, I'm going to try and update for this story once a week. The day will probably be Wednesday. BUT... I am a teen with exams, homework and the dreaded coursework so please if it doesn't appear on that day don't hurt me! I'll try my best though! I promise. **

**So please stick with this story and tell other people and review. **

**Thankyou, RuthLovesEdward xxx**


	2. Chapter One: Burning

**Question time:**

**Amands12 – I'm not really sure :L I think that you can do so much and make the characters your own because you get to decide how they react to the situation. I also like writing sad stories, which is a bit weird, but I think that they are so gripping and emotional (: **

**Burning**

**Edward POV**

I punched him, square in the jaw. How dare he? Come into my house and tell me this! He laid on the floor clutching his jaw, trying to stand up again. I glared at him and saw red when he turned to look at me. I saw red once again. I desperately wanted to punch him again, but I resisted.

"Get out!" I spat. He looked up at me.

"Mr Cullen, please calm down" he said calmly as he stood up.

"Get out" I repeated, letting the acid enter my tone freely.

"But Mr Cullen..."

"GET OUT!" I bellowed. He sighed and walked towards the door. "Don't come back here again!" I shouted after him. I slammed the door shut and went to sit on the sofa. I ran my hands through my hair and thought about what I had just been told.

It couldn't be right. He was lying, I knew he was. There had to be some other explanation, some more reasonable explanation. I wouldn't accept that explanation though. No way in hell. It was lies, all of it.

"Daddy" whispered a little voice from the top of the stairs. My head whipped around to see my little girl stood at the top of the stairs. She was in her favourite pink nightie and was cuddling her toy giraffe. Her green eyes looked dull and tired, I instantly felt bad for waking her.

"Baby girl" I said going to her. I brought her up in my arms and we sat on the top step cuddling.

"What was going on?" she asked me grabbing hold of my hair.

"Some silly man came round and made daddy angry" I said kissing her forehead. Her big brown eyes looked up at me and she yawned.

"Where's mommy?" she asked rubbing her eyes. I stood up with her still in my arms.

"She's running late at work baby. But she'll be home soon" I smiled at her. I opened her bedroom door and walked over to her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her nose.

"When she comes home tell her to kiss me goodnight" she said.

"Of course. Mommy always does that" I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I woke you baby"

"Its fine daddy. But I got scared. I thought a burglar man had come into the house and was stealing something!" she whispered.

"A burglar man would never come into our house baby, so there's no need to worry". She smiled before yawning again and closing her eyes. I sat at the side of her bed and held her hand whilst she slept. She kept making the cutest little noises in her sleep as she dreamed of good things. I sat there holding her little chubby hand for over an hour before I got up and went back downstairs. I grabbed my mobile from the kitchen side and dialled her number.

"_Hey, you've reached Bella Cullen's voicemail. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" _

I pressed the red phone and threw my phone onto the side. Bella didn't always answer her phone, but I was starting to get worried. But there were so many options to where she could be. I run my hands through my hair and thought about if she had said anything earlier. She never mentioned anything on her way home. Maybe her friend asked her to go out for a drink, or maybe she had found some more work to do. There were so many explanations, so I knew that she would be fine.

I decided to ring my mom and ask if Bella was there. She sometimes decided to just pop in for a chat before coming home. It rang twice before I heard it been picked up.

"_Hello" _said a groggy voice.

"Hey mom, is Bella there?" I asked.

"_Edward dear, why would Bella be here at... one in the morning?" _she asked before hanging up.

I guess I woke her up. I hadn't realised what time it was until my mom mentioned it. One in the morning-Bella was really late home. She was never this late back, only when we went out together. I slumped on the couch and sighed in frustration. I would go out looking for her if Renesmme wasn't asleep upstairs. I thought about her and smiled.

Out little angel she was, from the moment that she was brought into this world I knew she was special; just like her mother. She had her mother's perfectly heart shaped face and rosy red cheeks, but her eyes and hair colour was all mine. She had her mother's curls but my bronze colour, and her pale skin was inherited from us both, but her eyes. They were just stunning. The way they stood out from the paleness of her face. Her eyelashes framed them perfectly and she had the biggest eyes I had seen. But they were beautiful. She was an angel sent from us as a gift.

I remember when Bella had told me she was pregnant. It was my birthday and she had been off with me all day. She had told me that she would meet me at a restaurant so we could have a nice meal, but when I went to the restaurant there was no sign of Bella. I had gone home so angry that I could've killed someone. I got home and swung the door open to find Bella stood in the middle of the room with candles surrounding her. She had something in her hand and when I looked closely I saw that it was a pair of little baby boots. I had started crying as soon as I realised what they were. That had been the best birthday gift in my life.

I smiled as I thought about her. My beautiful wife. I was very proud and privileged to call her my wife as she was an amazing woman and I knew that so many men in this little town hated my guts for been able to call her mine. But she was, she was mine and would be forever. I wouldn't be able to live without her. Without her beautiful face in my life. It would be hell.

The phone ringing suddenly broke me away from my thoughts. Who would be ringing at this time in the morning? Maybe it was Bella! I ran to the phone.

"Hello!" I said hopefully.

"_E-E-Edward" _stuttered Charlie. Why on earth was her dad calling me at half one?

"Hey Charlie, why are you ringing at this time?" I asked.

"_Did...did they tell you?" _He questioned. Then it hit me, I knew instantly what he was on about.

"Don't listen to them Charlie, don't listen to their bullshit!" I shouted "They've got it wrong!"

"_I don't thi-think they have" _ he mumbled.

"THEY HAVE!" I screamed and slammed the phone back into the stand. I paced the living room trying to calm down. I didn't want to wake Renesmme again. I sat on the sofa and waited. It went past two o'clock and then three, then I felt my eyes getting heavier.

I woke up and heard giggling in the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and walked to the kitchen to see what was going on, maybe Bella had come back from been out with her friends. Renesmme was sat in the middle of the floor with the jar of Nutella in her lap. The cupboard that we kept it in was floor level so she had been able to reach her favourite food easily. She was using her hands to scoop up the chocolaty mixture and licking it off her hands. I laughed and went to take the jar off of her. She whined as I took it away and her perfect lips were jutted into a pout. Stroppy, just like her mother. I put it in the top cupboard where she had no chance of reaching it.

"Come on baby, let's go wake mummy up" I said and scooped her into my arms. She wiped her chocolate covered hands all over my white t-shirt. "Thankyou Renesmme" I said poking her side. She giggled and started to lick the remains of Nutella from her hands.

I walked up the stairs with Renesmme in my arms with my hopes high. I opened our door and stared at the bed. It was perfectly made, just as Bella had left it yesterday morning. My visit last night flew into my mind and I tried my hardest to get rid of it. Renesmme was getting restless in my arms so I let her down and followed her into her room. She wasn't old enough to go to play school yet so I dropped her off at her grand-parents every morning before I went to work. Bella normally left before us, so she could've stayed the night at a friend's then rushed home, got a shower and changed then went. Perfect explanation.

"Daddy!" shouted a little voice. My head went down to see my little girl stood with her hands on her hips. "Nesme nweeds dress!" she commanded. She was becoming a bossy little madam. I chuckled and opened her wardrobe for her. Renesmme had to be the only two year old who had a walk in wardrobe. She waddled into her wardrobe and looked around for a while. I stood at the door and waited until she told me what she wanted to wear.

"Pwink dress wiv yelow fwowers" she smiled at me. I went and got the dress that she was pointing to and grabbed a pair of white tights. I picked her up and walked back into her bedroom. I changed her out of her pyjamas and put her underwear and the outfit she had picked on.

"Do you want to have breakfast at grandmas and granddads?" I asked whilst combing through her curls. She nodded her head. "Do you want a ribbon in your hair?" I asked. She nodded again. I went to her dressing table and picked up on that was the same shade as her dress. I tied it in a bow in her hair and put her back on the floor. She ran back into her wardrobe and pointed to a little pink shoulder bag. I chuckled and got it down for her. She smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. Her tiny hand looked minute compared to mine. We walked down the stairs and I grabbed her coat off the hook. We walked to my car and I buckled her into her car seat.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She yelled after me. I waved as I drove away from my parent's house. I smiled as I thought about my perfect family.

The drive to the office wasn't far, only about ten minutes. I owned an architecture company that was world-wide. I had got my designing skills from my mother and the business skills from my father. Out of the three Cullen brothers I was the most successful. Emmet was a football player and Jasper owned a chain of restaurants. We were all successful and had the careers that we wanted, so our parents couldn't be happier for us.

"Morning Mr Cullen" said Glenda, the receptionist "I'm so sorry" she smiled a sympathetic smile. I carried on walking and tried to think what she could be sorry about. I got into the lift and hit the button for the top floor. The whole ride up I was trying to figure out what she could've done wrong to be apologising for. When the lift reached the top floor I stepped out and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen" the young girl stuttered before running into the lift. I shrugged my shoulders and went to hang my coat up on the hooks. My office was the biggest in the building. I wouldn't really class it as an office, more of a living room. There was a huge corner sofa and a plasma TV. The walls were decorated to create a warmer feel to the room and I had a fireplace under the TV. My desk was overlooking the forests of Forks. It was an unusual place to have a successful business but me and Bella had grown up here, and neither of us wanted to move. Of course I also had buildings in New York and London, places like that, but I liked to stay in the one closer to home.

I heard a knock on the door and my assistant Janine popped her head round the door. She was a gentle, kind woman in her late 60's who loved the whole Cullen family. She was a close family friend so I could trust her with my life. Her face today was different – she looked sad.

"I didn't think you'd be coming in today" she said smiling at me a little and pouring a coffee into the mug on my desk.

"Why would you think that?" I questioned.

"Edward, you must know" she whispered. I shook my head and she sighed. But instead of telling me she switched the TV on and put it onto the news channel. She came and stood behind me as we waited.

"_A woman was killed last night in a tragic car accident. Witnesses say that the truck was driving carefully along the icy roads, but it was the fault of another driver that the truck swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. After checking the body the police believe that the woman who was killed was 23 year old Bella Cullen" _

My heart dropped when they said her name. I couldn't move. When the police came round last night I thought they had got it wrong. I had convinced myself that they had got it wrong. But they hadn't. Tears built up in my eyes and were flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Edward" whispered a voice "I'm so sorry" I saw red at those words.

"NO YOUR FUCKING NOT!" I bellowed. I stood up and threw the desk lamp at one of the glass windows. The glass didn't break, but the lamp shattered. I stormed over to the speaking TV and grabbed it. I forced it off the wall before throwing that through the glass panes that separated my office and the hallway. That glass broke. I heard screams as the TV smashed through the glass. I fell to my knees in the middle of my office and screamed.

She couldn't be. Bella couldn't be dead.

**Authors note: So there is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and be honest, say if you liked it and why and if you have any constructive criticism then say that aswell. I'm wanting this story to be really good but also different from the others like it, and if you guys have any ideas of how I could make it different then leave those aswell. ! Please keep with this story as I am really excited about writing and publishing this. Thankyou xxx**


	3. Chapter Two: Broken

**Broken**

**Edward POV**

I sat in my parents' living room, thinking about what I had to tell them. It had taken Janine 2 and a half hours to peel me off the floor so she could drive me home. I didn't want to be on my own, not now, not after... the anger, the sadness, the loss grew up inside of me and the tears rose to my eyes. I wiped them away not wanting to make a scene. I hated having to tell them, having to announce that... I couldn't even bring myself to think about it. I felt physically sick when I nearly mentioned it.

"Son" said Carlisle walking into the room, he smiled brightly at me and I just moved my eyes to the floor. "Esme should be down in a minute, she's just changing Renesmme" he said. "Is everything ok?" he asked me. I didn't respond, instead I kept my eyes fixed on the cream carpet. Picking every little detail out of it, trying to make my mind busy. Trying to never think of...

"DADDY!" a little voice shouted. I tore my eyes away from the carpet and saw a pair of huge green orbs infront of me. Renesmme, how was I ever going to tell her...

"Hey baby girl" I smiled and took her hand in mine. "Go sit with grandma" I said. She did as I said and ran over to Esme's lap.

"I..." I let out a big breath "I have some news – bad news" I started. They were all looking at me intently, even Renesmme, she could always sense when something was wrong with her family. "I got told some... heartbreaking news today" the tears starting rolling down my cheeks again. "It's...it's...OH GOD! " I shouted. I stood up and paced the room trying to calm myself.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" whispered a voice. Renesmme was looking at me from Esme's lap. She looked worried and that broke my heart even more, I didn't know how I was going to cope once I'd told her.

"Baby girl" I cried. I walked over to her and she wiped my tears. "Mommy's... she isn't...coming...home" I whispered the whole sentence and my voice finally broke on the last word.

"I don't understand" said my mother. I looked at Esme to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Has she left you?" she questioned.

"Mom, she's..." I started.

"Esme dear, she's been killed" whispered Carlisle from the side. I turned to look at him. "I saw the news channel this afternoon" he said "I'm so sorry son" he said patting my back. Renesmme was looking at me with confusion in her big eyes.

"I don't uderstawnd Daddy" she said "Why you all cwying?" she whispered. Her little eyes darted to each of our faces; them filled with fear and confusion. "I WANT MOMMY!" she suddenly wailed. I couldn't deal with this. With her begging for...her and me not been able to do anything about it. She was never going to fully understand. Not at this age. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and poured some whiskey into it. I gulped down the spirit in one gulp and wiped my mouth. I felt the tears building up in my eyes as I thought about it – as it hit me again.

She was never coming home. I would never see her beautiful smile grace her beautiful face again. Her eyes would remain closed forever and I wouldn't be able to see those stunning brown eyes of hers. She would never kiss me again or take my breath away when she walked down the stairs in one of her many dresses. I would never hear her voice again or hear her say I love you. I would be able to say it to her, but she wouldn't be able to hear me, or respond. We would never make love again and show each other the passion we felt. I would never feel that electric spark when I touched someone. That only ever happened with her. She was my soul mate, my purpose, she was mine. But she had been stolen away from me and that was what hurt the most. That fact that I could no longer call her mine. No longer say to another man: "She's mine". She was no longer mine. She was no-ones.

I stormed back into the sitting room to see Renesmme playing with her toys on the carpet. My mother was crying into my father's shoulder and he was crying also. He shook his head at me. Renesmme hadn't understood. She thought her mummy was coming home soon. I sighed and walked out the front door.

"I'll be back soon, don't wait up for me" I said before closing the door. The tears overflowed again as I walked to my car. I sat in the leather seat and wiped the tears away. I knew they would return when I reached my destination. I turned the key and pressed my foot down on the pedal. I sped down the quiet roads only thinking about where I was going.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I believe you have my...wife" I snarled to the receptionist. She batted her eyelids and asked for her name.

"Bella Cullen!" I said raising my voice. She looked startled and told me where I could find her doctor. I walked quickly to the floor and found the doctor's door. I knocked before opening it.

"Mr Cullen please take a seat" he said turning to face me. He was a young doctor. "I am Dr Stott, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now I'm sure you know of the news, the police came to your house last night after the accident but I understand you didn't take that explanation" he said. I nodded.

"Your wife was in a road traffic accident, another car caused the accident. Witnesses' say that your wife was driving slowly and carefully but it was the other driver who caused the crash. They were driving above the speed limit and whilst turning a corner the ice caused them to slip and therefore crash into your wife's truck", he said.

"BASTARDS! Who is it?" I shouted "I'll kill them too!"

"Mr Cullen, please calm down, and let me finish. Then we'll discuss the further action. Your wife died at the scene of the crash and there was nothing we could do at all to save her. The impact of the crash caused her to hit her head on the dashboard, causing her brain to start bleeding. I'm so sorry" he told me. The tears spilled over again and he handed me a tissue. I murmured a word of thanks and allowed him to continue.

"We know who the driver was and he is been sent to court for manslaughter. It is likely he will get 15-20 years in jail" he told me.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I bellowed "Whoever it was needs to be killed!" Dr Stott grabbed me and made me sit back down.

"Please Mr Cullen just remain calm, I know this is a hard time..."

"A hard time! This is way more than just a hard time Dr Stott" I spat. "Has your wife died?" I questioned.

"I'm not married" he stammered, my outburst had obviously shaken him.

"Well when you do, if your wife dies then you can tell me what a fucking hard time is!" I shouted. I breathed slowly and sat back down waiting for him to continue. My jaw was clenched the whole time.

"Would you like to know who the driver was, but you will not be able to contact him as he is in custody and will remain there until he is sentenced" I nodded tightly. "He is called Billy Black and has a wife and a child" I snarled at this. I stood up to leave. "One more question Mr Cullen – would you like to see her?"

Here she laid my beautiful angel. Laid at peace. The blood had been cleaned from her face and her hair. My tears dripped onto the floor but I couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. She was dressed in a hospital gown and it drowned her tiny frame. She had always been small, even when she was carrying our child. She snapped back into shape after giving birth to Renesmme. However she had always complained about her weight. I would tell her to shut up and kiss her soft lips. Her lips were less pink than normal – drained of the flowing blood. Her face and body were also paler, those too not having the fresh blood running through her veins. It still looked as soft. Her hair was swept over the cold, metal bed that she laid on. It was the same beautiful colour; it had just lost its shine. My eyes drifted to her left hand – her wedding finger. They were still there. The silver gold engagement ring with the oversized diamond that I had bought her. She loved it but always told me I didn't need to spend that amount of money on her. Her wedding ring was there aswell. The simple silver band that she had fallen for. I smiled through my tears as I remembered our wedding day. I took hold of her hand and kissed the top of it. I removed the rings from her finger and put them in my pocket. It pained me to take them away – they should stay there forever. I took my eyes back to her face. I kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and her nose. But I left her lips for last. They were still soft and plump – just like I remembered them. I stroked her hair.

"I love you Bella – I always will love you my angel" I whispered the tears getting worse. I turned away from her and began to walk away. "Goodbye my sweet" I whispered before closing the door.

I had just said goodbye to the love of my life.

**Authors note: I know this chapter is smaller than the other one, but I thought this was the best place to stop it. Thankyou to all those that reviewed the last chapter – it is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is very emotional and I admit that when I was writing the last paragraph I was filling up. I hope it got you lot going too! Please review this and tell me what you thought, what I could improve on etc. Reviewers will get a present! Thankyou again for reading this story and please tell others about it. Thankyou xxx**


	4. Chapter Three: Breathtaking

**Breathtaking**

**Edward POV**

When I got back the house was dark and silent. I had driven around for a while, trying to clear my head. I still couldn't understand why it was her. I closed the door silently and crept down the hallway. I saw a faint light coming from the sitting room. I went in and saw my mother sat reading a book. Her glasses were balanced on the end of her dainty nose and there was a pile of tissues next to her. She sniffed and reached for another tissue her eyes never leaving the page. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away.

"Mum" I whispered. Her head snapped up to me and she smiled sympathetically at me. She opened her arms and I walked to her. She took me in her embrace and rubbed my back. I let it all out then. She was my shoulder to cry on. I felt her tears mixing with mine. I sat next to her and she never removed her arms from around me.

"My baby boy, my poor baby" she sobbed into me. "What did you ever do to deserve this?" she cried. Another wave of tears overtook me and I sobbed into her shoulder. "Such a beautiful, wonderful, kind woman" she whispered. She moved her hands to my face and made me look at her in the eyes. Our faces were reflections – our green orbs filled with sadness and tears. She kissed my cheeks and then my forehead.

"My angel" she whispered "You never ever deserved anything like this to happen to you. I am here for you baby, and if you ever need anyone to talk to come to me. I love you my angel" she kissed my forehead again. She hugged me again and kept her arms wrapped around my body. We stayed there for hours, sat crying, hugging, mourning. The time flew by – I didn't notice the sun starting to creep up into the sky. When the clock read half past six my mother stood up and retreated to her bedroom. But I stayed. Sat in that same spot; watching nothing. Thinking about everything, anything to take my mind from her – how she wasn't... here.

I knew I looked a mess but I didn't care. My angel had always told me that she loved me just the way I was, with my hair a beautiful mess, my eyes sparkling with happiness and the faint line of stubble on my jaw. She thought it was edgy – sexy. I knew that my eyes would never sparkle the same way again, she had taken my true happiness with her. I felt the rings in my pocket and brought them into the palm of my hand. I brought them up to my lips and pressed a light kiss onto them. This was a sign to her – a sign that I would never let her go, never move on, never love another woman the way I loved her. I stared at the beautifully crafted rings, wondering what I was going to do with them to make sure they were safe from everyone, everything. We had decided to get our rings specially made and we designed them together. We wanted them to be perfectly made to suit our relationship, and I didn't want to buy her something that another woman could be wearing. She was special and perfect and I made that known to her. I moved her wedding ring in my fingers watching the sunlight dance off the many diamonds. She has designed a simple ring, with a modern twist as she had called it. The edges were sharp and almost petal like as they joined onto the next point. I had it covered in diamonds for her, and she had refused to know the price. Her engagement ring too was overly expensive but I knew that deep down she loved the sparkle that they created.

I sighed heavily and felt the tears prick in my eyes at the thought of her showing them off to her friends. I carefully put them back into my pocket and closed my eyes. Behind my eye lids were a million swirls dancing with each other, mixing their colours as they moved. My mind was a muddle as the swirls moved around each other. I heard a whisper: "Edward" My name was been called by someone. I saw a shadow behind the swirls and I wanted to reach out to it, but the swirls weren't allowing me to. My name was said again, but louder and the swirls seemed to respond to it. They frantically picked up their pace and separated to let the shadow become clear to me. They were moving so fast and I saw the faces of the people I loved in their place. But the most important thing - there she stood. The blushing bride. Ivory upon ivory. Her dress hugged every beautiful curve of her body and the skirt floated out behind her. The strapless, sweetheart neckline framed her face and she looked down as everyone turned to look at her. The a-line skirt was covered in a handmade lace and the flowers just under her bust were sparkling in the light. She was an angel set from above to show me happiness. Words would never be able to describe how I felt at that moment. She started to walk towards me, the long train trailing behind her and I saw her two best friends smiling as they watched their friend walk towards me. Emmet whispered in my ear how stunning she looked. I smirked cockily knowing that every man in that room wanted to be in my position.

"Edward" She said in her beautiful voice. My eyes snapped open and I flew off the couch. Her voice, I had heard her voice. The image that was hard enough to handle, but her voice... her beautiful voice. Bells tinkling. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, downing the whole lot in a second. I wiped my mouth and tried to calm myself.

"Daddy" said a little voice from the doorway of the kitchen. "Daddy, why are your eyes so wet all the time?" she asked me as she stared at me with her big green eyes – her eyes. I sighed and decided that the sooner I told her the better for both of us.

"Come on" I said offering her my hand, which she took instantly and led her to the couch. I placed her on my knee and she grabbed a handful of my hair playing with it – just like she used to when she was bored. I removed Renesmme's hand from my hair and held them both tightly in my own. I breathed and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Daddy just spit it out" she giggled.

"Baby, your mummy...your mummy she..." my mind was scrambling how to tell her. "She was driving home...and another car crashed into her" my breathing was very laboured and I was finding it hard to continue. Renesmme's eyes were wider than I ever thought eyes could be and she listened to my every breath.

"Is she hurt daddy" she asked me, and I heard the lump in her throat.

"Baby, she was hurt badly and..." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath preparing myself to say it our loud.

"The angels took her" she whispered. My eyes opened slowly and I saw tears in her eyes. "She's never coming home, never cuddling me or ready me a bedtime story!" she cried and threw her arms around my neck. "Daddy, I want her back!" she wailed. I sobbed into her shoulder and whispered that I did too. We stayed like that, her curled around my body and me holding onto her like it was the last time I would hold onto my baby girl. My parent came downstairs and Renesmme ran to my mother. I watched in despair as she sobbed repeating that she wanted her mommy, knowing that I could do nothing to solve the situation. All I knew is that she was now my only priority. _I'll look after our baby my sweet angel,_ I promised her. And I knew that somewhere my angel would be smiling.

**Authors note: So... Renesmme knows and it is pretty heartbreaking :'( Anyone noticed anything with all the names of the chapters yet? Yes? No? Maybe? Review if you know! Speaking of reviews thank you to all the lovely people that reviewed last time and remember if you have any questions, just ask me them and I will respond! I love writing this story! Just thought I would share that with you! I have so many ideas floating around in my little head waiting to be written for you fabulous people! OH and the links for Bella's engagement ring/wedding ring/wedding dress are on my profile. Check them out. Lets just say Edward spent MANY pennies on all of those things ;) Right I'm blabbering, so please review and let me know what you thought, any questions, what you think is going to happen and if there is any constructive criticism! **

**Thankyou my lovely readers! xxx**


	5. Chapter Four: Breaking

**Breaking**

**Edward POV**

White and red. Those were the colours that my mother had chosen for the roses. White roses to express our memories of my angel and red to symbolise her beauty and her love for everyone in this room. Well I wouldn't class it as a room – a hall, maybe? I wanted to leave this place desperately. My mother kept whispering words of support to me and Renesmme kept hold of my hand the whole time. But nothing could change the situation. Or the effect it had on me. I looked around and saw everyone's expressionless faces. There would be one staring at me every now and again smiling to show their support. I faced the front again and looked down at my little girl. She had her favourite teddy in her hand and was gently crying. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. She smiled gently before returning to look at the floor.

Another ten minutes I was stuck in that hall. Then everyone stood up as they carried her away. I couldn't move. Everyone looked at me and waited for me to lead everyone to where my angel would rest. But I couldn't move. I had so desperately wanted to run from this place and now I couldn't My father pulled me up and literally dragged to the aisle. Only a few years ago had my angel walked down this very aisle. I closed my eyes and threw that image to the back of my mind. Ever since I had heard her voice I had blocked any image of her out. I stood up straight and grabbed Renesmme's hand again. She was still crying and she held onto my hand as if it was the last time she ever would. We started to walk slowly down the aisle, towards the light. I started to cry as we walked. It was hitting me again that I would never see her again.

"Don't cry baby" said that perfect voice. "Don't cry for me baby" I shook my head and tried my hardest not to think of that voice - the voice that would shatter my heart into a million pieces all over again. I thought of everything but that sweet voice. The voice that I had yearned to hear, but now I banished it.

"Daddy" whispered Renesmme. "Do you think mummy is watching us from heaven?" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"Of course she is baby girl. She's with all the angels watching over us" I replied. She nodded her head and looked ahead again. We had left the hall and it felt good to have the cool air on my skin. I inhaled a deep breath and let my tears roll freely down my face. Everyone was following us. No-one went home – they all wanted to say goodbye to me angel properly.

Everyone crowded round the hole that had been dug and prepared themselves for what they would witness. The mahogany box was placed infront of us all. I winced at the thought of her been locked in there forever. My parents had bought a piece of land besides the town's church many years ago to rest our families bodies together. My grandmother and grandfather were the only ones in here so far. She was been put beside my grandmother. It was wrong is so many ways – she was too young. Renesmme grabbed hold of my arm and buried her head in my leg. She didn't want to see. I picked her up and peppered kisses all over her face, trying to comfort her.

The vicar's voice started to enter my ears again – it was nothing like the singing of my angel's voice, it was the complete opposite, but the same in the way that I didn't want to hear it. I tried to block his voice out of my head, but certain words got through and were processed in my brain: death, sorry, Bella. I closed my eyes tightly and held onto Renesmme tighter. We were going to get through this together. I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder. My eyes snapped open and saw Alice stood there. She had been Bella's best friend – they grew up together. Her thin frame shook as she cried and Jasper came and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into her shoulder and Jasper mouthed 'sorry' to me. I nodded and turned to face the vicar again. My mother and father were stood opposite me – them both crying. I saw Charlie and Renné holding each other, whilst Phil stood looking at the ground.

"We now must all say goodbye to Bella Cullen for the last time" Said the vicar and closed his book. I set Renesmme down on the ground again and held her hand. I watched as her coffin was lifted above our heads then started to slowly descend into the freshly dug grave. I wanted to grab hold of the box and take her with me. Be able to have her forever. Be able to open the box and she is laid there with that perfect little smile on her face and her huge eyes blinking at me. For her to hold onto me again and tell me that she loves me and will never leave me. For us to be that normal, perfect family again. Everyone was now watching her be lowered into the grave – it was a sign of respect and I was glad that I had all these people around me. I knew that all these people loved Bella and wanted to say goodbye properly. It made me proud that my wife was in all these people's hearts.

More tears overtook my face when she reached the bottom. Everyone started to cry at that moment, it was like everyone just realising that she was never coming back and we would never see her again. The vicar said something about me making a speech. I shook my head – it would be too painful. He held the little box with the soil in and I grabbed a handful.

"My angel, I will always love you. There won't be one day where I don't think about you. I love you, goodbye my angel" I kissed my hand and threw the soil onto her coffin. Renesmme was next. She grabbed a little bit.

"Mummy, I love you, I miss you" she whispered then set her soil into the grave. Charlie, Renné and Alice were the others who threw soil onto her coffin. After the vicar had finished everyone left quietly. Me and Renesmme leading everyone again. I stopped and turned to look where we had just left her. People had already started to fill her grave. I turned away and started to walk faster towards my father's Mercedes. The wake was taking place at my parent's house. Renesmme and I had been living there for the last week, after we had found out the news. I didn't want to be alone at all, because when I was alone I thought about nothing but her and I knew that that would lead me over the edge.

It had been a long and silent journey home. Just the sound of our sniffles and laboured breaths whilst we all cried. Renesmme had never let go of my hand. When we finally reached my parent's house, I went straight to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of brandy. I gulped down all the contents of the glass and winced as I felt the liquor burn my throat. My father joined me and had a brandy aswell before we both went to sit on the couch.

I watched the door as people came in and sat down or wandered around the ground floor. My mother had lit hundreds of tea lights and scattered them around the bottom floor of their house. She has framed many photos of my angel and placed them everywhere aswell. The gesture was sweet and it showed me how much she thought Bella as her own daughter. I smiled at her as she wandered round, socialising and telling everyone about her own experiences with Bella. My mother was a saint. She held herself together in the worst of times so she could comfort her family. I knew that she would soon throw herself into projects to let her mind be distracted from facing the truth. She returned my smile and her eyes told me that she was proud of me. Renesmme has never left my side, and we hadn't moved since we got back home. She remained sat next to me with our hands joined. It was funny; no-one had tried to sit next to us or make us move for them. I saw this as a sign of respect – they were letting us mourn. Mourn the loss of a mother and a wife.

It was now reaching 5'o'clock and some people had left but many were still here. It was devastating but also intriguing to hear stories of Bella before I knew her. Renné and Charlie were telling most of the stories. Phil had gone home earlier, and a part of me wondered whether my angel leaving would make Renné realise that she left her true love back here. Bella has always wanted her parents to get back together and I wanted them to now. It would make my angel happy. Renesmme had been complaining about been tired so I took the guest room and placed her on the bed. I didn't tuck her in, or change her into her pyjamas or brush her teeth. I felt awful when I went back downstairs. Been alone had finally got to me.

Everyone around me seemed to be talking loudly. Louder than normal – then before I had gone upstairs. The room was spinning too. Emmet looked over to me and rushed over.

"Edward, dude? You okay?" I expected his voice to sound different because he'd been crying, but not that different. His voice was high-pitched and reminded me of a small child. Suddenly the room became unbearably hot. I shot out the back door and started to run down the garden. I heard the child's voice follow me but I was faster and had soon lost the voice. I kept running as I kept getting hotter and hotter. My skin was on fire. I ran through the woods at the bottom of my parent's garden, desperately trying to find somewhere where I would be able to cool down and calm down. As I kept running the smell of salt water started to enter my system. I slowed to a jog and saw light ahead of me. I started to sprint again until I was at the edge of the sheet of light. I stopped before walking out to the scene before me.

The wind was strong up here, on the top of the cliff. My parent's house was a couple of miles away from one of the biggest cliffs in this area. I had come here as a boy with my brothers and my dad, and we used to watch the boats sailing on the horizon. I had many memories on this cliff. I stepped out further from the woods and let the cool wind blow on my skin. I finally had found that feeling – I was free up here. Free to do whatever I pleased, think whatever I liked. Not having anyone around me. Just me and my thoughts. I walked to the edge of the cliff and stared down; watching the waves crash against the edge. Powerful and graceful as they moved. I dangled my legs over the edge and laid on my back. I let my emotions take over me. I thought about everything. Her, me, the future, the past.

_I had wanted everything to be perfect. This was our second date and her reaction was just how I wanted it to be. She marvelled as she saw what I had done for her. Near the edge of the cliff I had set up a table and two chairs. Decorated the table with a red tablecloth and a vase of roses in the middle. On the plates was a slice of cheesecake. She had always told me how she preferred to eat dessert when it was twilight – separate from her dinner. I had laughed when she told me. So I had made sure that it would be exactly twilight when we sat down to eat. She walked to the table and I held out her chair for her. Her blush graced her cheeks and she smiled as she sat down. I sat opposite and watched her eat. She looked beautiful with the sun setting glow on her face. Lit up with happiness, excitement and wonder. I marvelled at her beauty. She caught me staring and scolded me before returning to look at her plate. I chuckled and watched her finish her dessert. Once we had finished she had been the one to lay down with her legs dangling over the edge first. Me, being the overprotective person I am, shouted at her to stop. But she giggled and told me to lay next to her. I did as she said and was amazed by how free I felt. Our hands were laid next to each other's and she laced her fingers with mine. An electric current ran through my fingers and I turned to look at her. She smiled at me before looking back at the setting sun. _

She had been the one to show me how to feel free when up here. Every time since I had come here I would lay like this. She would always know where I was and meet me here after school. I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. I had cried too much today. I knew I couldn't live without her. My life would be shit and every day I would always be thinking if only she were here. It would be decades until I saw her again. Years of an empty life – and empty heart, soul. I knew I couldn't carry on without her. I stood up and looked down at the waves again.

One more step, that's all it would take. One more step. Then I'd be with her. Reunited again; together like we should be. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. I breathed deeply, lifting my right foot.

"_Stop" _Her voice laced in the wind.

My eyes snapped open and I brought my foot back. I turned to my right. She was there! I saw her, she was faint and her image blew away when I looked at her. It reminded me of the smoke from a candle, you only see it for a second, but it's there. I turned to face the sea again and she was there again. I blinked a couple of times but I could still see her. Her brunette locks blowing in the wind.

"_Renesmme" _Sang her voice. I took another step back and I desperately wanted to reach for her, but I was scared she would disappear again.

"_I love you" _The wind howled and her words were loud. I took two more steps back and blinked again – she was gone. I was going mad. Seeing and hearing ghosts. I was going crazy. But my angel was right. Renesmme needed me and I would be the best father I could be. And I would make my angel proud. I shook my head and turned away from the cliff, starting to walk back through the woods. The whole journey home I thought about what I had just seen. My angel was staying with me. That thought comforted me in a way, knowing that I might not be alone all of the time. I was now looking forward to the next time she appeared.

**Authors Note: So Edward has seen Bella for the first time! Cute! I enjoy this story, but not many people are adding it or reviewing. People are reading it, but not reviewing which makes me sad! If you enjoy this story please tell me and add it on story alert. I know I sound desperate but I thought more people would like this :/ Anyway! If you are reading it and enjoy it then please tell others because I would like a lot of reviewers on this story! I don't really know why but I would like it a lot, LMAOO :L Right I'm going on a bit now, so thankyou to those who read and reviewed and anyone else who read it. **

**Thankyou my lovely readers! xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter Five: Burden

**Burden**

**Edward POV**

It had been two weeks. Two since I left the house. Two weeks since Renesmme came out of her room. Two weeks since I had seen my family. Two weeks since I had stood on the edge of the cliff. Two weeks since I had laid my angel to rest. Two weeks since I last saw her. After I had seen and heard her I went straight to my parents and took Renesmme home. I had wanted to comfort her and be there for her as much as I could – but she shut me out. She was a child and I was a father in deep water. I didn't know what to do or say to her. I had tried to make her open her door but she wouldn't. I tried to knock the door down, but it turns out our little one was cleverer than we thought, and had put her huge toy box infront of the door. She wouldn't open it for food, so I had to leave it on the floor outside her door, then pick an empty plate up from the same spot a couple of hours after. I was depressed.

My own child wouldn't open up to me. My parents and siblings had come round to try and get her out of her room – nothing. I told them to leave and not come back. I was angry at them. Angry for not been able to make her come out, or make me happy again or make this situation go away. They called and I ignored. They knocked and I ignored. I was doing to them what Renesmme was doing to me. I was being a bastard to some of the people I loved the most.

People had sent fruit, cookies, cakes, photos, books, letters, and cards, everything you didn't want at a time like this! The fridge was overflowing with goods people thought might make us feel better. Every flat surface scattered with cards, which my mother had arranged as she thought it might brighten the place up. The study filled with a million flowers throwing their bright, happy colours at me because people thought they might 'add some colour to this dull time'. No-one understood. There were only three people that did. Two were in Jacksonville and the other was upstairs. Charlie and Renné had decided to move in together three days after we laid her to rest as they thought it would make them heal easier. I was happy that this was happening. Them been able to talk and be around each other – my angel had always wanted that.

I was sat outside Renesmme's door listening to her soft sobs. I was torturing myself. I could sense her sitting on the opposite side of the door. She still wouldn't let me in.

"Renesmme, please" I cried and ran my fingers through my hair. "Please baby, let me in. I need you" I heard her stand up and start to push the big toy box away from the door. I smiled a little and stood as I wiped away my tears. I saw the shadow from underneath her door disappear and I grabbed hold of the door handle. I opened the door and saw her. My little girl looked different. The sparkle had left her green orbs, her hair hadn't been brushed and her curls were astray, her skin looked paler than usual and her cheeks stained with the salty tears. I closed my eyes and re-opened them. Where was my little girl? Renesmme ran to me and wrapped her little arms around my legs and cried. I stood there not been able to understand why she looked so different. We stayed like that for a while before she said she was tired and put herself to bed. I closed her door and walked downstairs, straight to the phone. I dialled my parent's number and walked around waiting for them to answer.

"Mom!" I said as soon as they picked up.

"Edward! Hello, how are you feeling darling? Has Renesmme let you in yet? Do you need me to come over? Don't cry baby, I'm here, Mommy's here" she said down the phone quickly.

"Mom! Calm down, stop asking me everything. I'm shit like all days, yes she has, no I don't and I'm not crying at this moment" I answered all her questions.

"She let you in! Oh what happened?"

"I asked her and she just moved the toy box, but Mom, she looked different" I answered her.

"What do you mean different Edward?" She worried.

"Her eyes, looked dead. Her skin, paler than usual and her hair was everywhere. But it was her eyes. They just looked empty Mom, I'm really worried" I whispered the tears starting to form in my eyes. I heard my mother take a deep breath.

"Honey, she's grieving. You look like that too. Your eyes have no life or sparkle in them anymore. It's how your body is responding to her been gone" I heard her voice cracking as she said the last few words. "I'm worried about the both of you but you won't let anyone help Edward" she cried. My tears escaped my eyes when she spoke. "I know you think that I don't understand, but I do. Both my parents have died Edward and I understand your pain" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered before putting the phone down. I knew I shouldn't have rung her, but I needed her to comfort me, but she hadn't done that. She had made it worse. Poured salt into an open wound. Her voice had been comforting in a way. I knew she was there and was worried about me – but I didn't need that extra burden on my shoulders. I didn't need the stress of worrying her constantly tapping me on the shoulder. I was worried what her worry might cause. I knew that it wasn't just her who was worried. They all were. My brothers and their wives, my mother and my father, Charlie and Renné. All of them. I hated myself for it. For making them sit there thinking about what I was doing, if I was coping, if I was alive.

I needed to escape it all. I had tried this before, but gone the wrong way about it. A part of me wanted to go to the cliff edge again to see her once more. To have my angel grace my presence. To talk to her and ask her what I should do. About my family and Renesmme. An idea popped into my head but I shoved it to the back of my mind. It was too soon for thinking about that idea.

I walked over to the mirror and studied my face. My mother was right. I looked dead. An empty shell – another version of what I had seen in Renesmme. I closed my eyes and walked away again. It was too painful. I didn't want people to see me like this. Looking defeated, I was one of the most confident people and I knew that someone would come and kick me when I was down. Been a well known businessmen had its drawbacks. Having enemies was one of them. I didn't have any in Forks, the town was too small for it. But in the other towns, I had many. They would love to see me like this. I knew that most of them would've heard about it already – planning how they can make the situation worse for me. Having no sympathy for me. It angered me that people were like this. I didn't want to leave Forks but I knew that business would call and they would be waiting.

Walking up the stairs and though about what I could do to see her again. I didn't want her to be worrying about me to, so the cliff was out of the picture. I walked to our room. A room I hadn't been in for a while now. The bed was still made – just how she had left it that morning. I closed my eyes and walked forward until I felt the edge of the bed hit my knees. I knelt down on the side of the bed and clasped my hands together with my eyes still closed. I took a deep breath and begun.

"God, well I've never really done this before but... here goes. I'm going through the worst part of my life and I'd like to say thanks for fucking it up!" I snarled. I took another breath and shook my head. "Sorry about that, I'm angry that's all. You see, my angel was perfect. Young, beautiful, kind – perfect. And you took her from me. I don't really know why you did, but as people say everything happens for a reason. Anyway... I was wondering if you'd let me see her" I whispered and opened my eyes. I stood up angrily.

I stormed round the room running my hands through my hair. What the fuck had I been thinking talking to an invisible man! I felt such a prick.

"Fucking bastard!" I yelled to the sky. "Unfair bastard!" I cried the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Daddy" a little voice mumbled. Renesmme stood with wide eyes.

"Baby, we're going on a trip" I wiped my tears before hugging her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Where?" she asked me.

"Jacksonville – where your mummy lived for some years. We'll go see grandma and grandpa" I smiled at her. She smiled back before kissing my cheek. I smiled back at her. We were going to Jacksonville to feel closer to her. I wanted to see her again and going there was the only place I could think of. I pulled our baby closer to myself and breathed in her scent. Their scent's were the same. I knew that she would remind me more and more of her each day and I needed to prepare for that. But first I needed to prepare myself for next seeing my angel.

**Authors Note: This chapter is quite short and not a lot really happens, but it's more of a filler. It was needed though to show Edward's decision though so yeah... I think there is only going to be a few more chapters in this time frame, because I want the story to move on. I have good ideas and twists for this story and I thank everyone who is reading this story. The next update will be next Wednesday like usual, but I would kind of like more reviews people. Only two people have but way more than two have been reading all the chapters, so please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou xxx**


	7. Chapter Six: Beginnings

Beginnings 

**Edward POV**

"Renesmme are you ready to get going?" I shouted up the stairs. She walked to the top of the wooden stairs and stood with her hands on her hips. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs; she smiled sweetly and walked into her room. I walked in and looked around. She was sat on her bed with her legs crossed and just pointed to her suitcases. I sighed again and started to pick them all up. Three huge, pink suitcases – how much could she need? Renesmme jumped off her bed and started to follow me out of her room. She stopped and turned to look around the room before closing the door and going down the stairs.

"Thanks for the help Renesmme" I shouted down the stairs. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. I struggled down the stairs with all her luggage and then started to make towards the door.

"Do we have to go?" she asked, turning to look at me. Her eyes were full of sorrow, I hated making her upset.

"It's for the best" I smiled at her and walked out the front door. I started to load the car and Renesmme came out the door.

"Aren't we going to say goodbye to grandma and granddad?" she questioned, closing the front door behind her and locking it.

"I told them last night baby, they said they'd rather not be here when we leave" I told her and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to leave daddy, I feel close to her here" she whispered. I wiped her stray tear from her eye and kissed her cheek. "Can't we just stay for another week, then leave?" she asked. I slowly shook my head.

"No, we'll never go if we don't go now" I said. "You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and got into the car. I got into my car and turned to smile at her. She smiled softly at me before turning to face out the window. I switched on the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Renesmme crying more. I instantly felt awful and wanted to kick myself. I knew this would upset her, but we had to leave.

A few hours later and we were pulling up infront of the house that we both knew all too well. I turned off the engine, and neither of us started to move of the car. I turned to look at my daughter and saw that she was looking at the house. It looked the same as I remembered it. I closed my eyes and started to get out the car. I opened the boot and started to unload our luggage. Renesmme also got out the car and went to sit on the front porch. I looked closely at her and saw that she was crying again. I closed the boot and went over to her.

"It's ok baby, don't cry" I whispered into her hair.

"Why her daddy? Why her?" she kept repeating. There we sat for a while, me cuddling her on the porch as we cried. I knew it would be painful coming here but we had to. There were so many reasons to come here. When we'd left Forks it had only meant to be for a couple of weeks, maybe a few more. But once we'd arrived I felt her there instantly. She was everywhere. I felt her presence and tried every possible thing to make myself see her again. Danger had come into my mind – she wanted to protect me. It worked the first two times I had tried it.

_I jumped out of my car and slammed the door behind me. I checked my watch; I had about five minutes before the train would be passing. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked onto the track. I looked at the scene around me. Quiet, deserted, peaceful. It was beautiful here in Jacksonville, very different to Forks but I liked it. I understood why my angel had wanted to stay here with her mother as she grew up. _

_I checked my watch again, down to three minutes now. I was waiting, waiting for her. I looked around one more time before checking my watch. Two minutes. She should be here any second. Looked around some more, then watch – one minute. Perfect. I suddenly felt a very gentle rattling on the tracks. I smiled slightly. I must be mad but I needed to see her. I felt the rattling get a bit harder and could hear a faint rumbling noise. Where was she? _

"_Edward" the bells rang. My head whipped around and there she was. She was clearer than the first time I had seen her, but her outline was faint. "Move Edward" she pleaded. My tears ran down my face as I marvelled at her beautiful face. The rumbling was getting louder and I knew I needed to move. I stepped a little towards the edge of the track and she smiled at me. I smiled back and moved a little more. I turned to look at the train that was now hurtling towards me. I panicked and moved straight away, but she stayed stood there. _

"_MOVE!" I screamed at her. "GET OFF THE TRACK BABY!" I looked at the train which was too close for comfort. I reached out but she vanished and I pulled my hand back before the train sped past. _

I had only seen her another time after that. The 13 years we had stayed there I had seen her twice – it was heartbreaking but I wanted to stay just to see if she would turn up. Each year on the anniversary of her death I felt her presence slip a little. A this year it had gone. I hadn't felt her around me anymore – she had passed on and my heart had broken just a little bit more. Then I knew that my life has officially ended.

Renesmme was now 16 and no longer my baby girl. I hadn't spoken to my family whilst we'd been in Jacksonville. My relationship with them had probably been long forgotten. I hadn't had sex in 13 years. No – that was a lie. I hadn't made love in 13 years. I'd had sex – yes. Many times when I decided that I hated my life so much that I would drink enough to kill myself, then wake up next to some blonde. Blonde. Such a sickly colour. I always tried to picture Bella whilst I was sleeping with another woman. I closed my eyes and saw her brown orbs staring back at me and her face blushing as I told her how beautiful she was. It was painful to remember.

We had to come back to Forks for many reasons. I wanted Renesmme to go to Forks High and experience the same school as me and her mother. I needed to see my family. I wanted to start again, but most of all... when her presence had gone I thought that she might have come here. To change the scenery. Bring me back to my family, I don't know, but I wanted to come home. That was it, Forks was my home.

When we'd left we didn't sell our house but let it sit there for years. I paid the bills and it sat waiting for us. I was scared to go back inside, see how it had changed – aged. I always remember how she had said she wanted to live in this house until we died – ironic. I heard a car pull up infront of the house and looked up to see my father's Mercedes parked there. The paint as glossy as ever and the windows polished. Out came my father and mother, both with confused expressions on their faces.

"Edward!" my mother cried when she saw us. She tried to run towards us but my father held her back.

"You're back?" he asked. I nodded and stroked Renesmme's hair who had also looked up to see her grandparents.

"Grandma, Granddad!" she cried and ran towards them. My parents looked taken aback as she ran towards them. Our daughter was beautiful, just like her mother. Over the years she had developed her curves and just like her mother her body was the perfect shape. Her ringlets fell to the small of her back and her heart shaped face held a constant tint to her cheeks. She didn't wear makeup; she didn't need it. Her eyes were just exquisite – the green had gotten brighter and little brown flicks had appeared in them. Her eyes were framed with long eyelashes. Our daughter was going to break some hearts. I'm not going to lie bringing up a baby girl as a single dad was incredibly hard. Renné and Charlie supported me but they soon moved to Florida. Renné divorced Phil when she realised that she was still in love with Charlie. I was over the moon when they told me; it had always been what my angel wanted. Renesmme had needed all my attention and it took all my effort not to break down. Her hitting puberty was the worst time. Periods – didn't have a fucking clue how to handle that! I phoned Renné and asked her what to do. Explaining about her mother aswell was hard. Growing up she got confused about why some people still had theirs and she didn't. It was a hard time, but I was looking to the future now.

"She's beautiful" said a voice next to me. I turned to see my father stood there. He looked the same. Just a few more grey hairs. "You left us for 13 years Edward" he whispered his eyes full of sadness. "Why?" he asked me.

"She was there" I replied and hung my head in shame.

"Who? Another woman?" he asked me.

"No" I mumbled. "She was there Dad, I could feel her. I saw her. She was there – but she left" I said.

"Ahhhh" he said finally getting it. "But no calls, letter, texts, nothing. We thought you were dead for a while until Charlie rang and explained you were with them. You mother – I thought she was going to kill herself Edward. Then today we got a phone call from Charlie saying you'd set off back. You abandoned us Edward, your own flesh and blood" he whispered. I saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry dad" I whispered, he just nodded then walked away. He patted my mother on the back and the both walked to the car. Renesmme ran back to me crying. She stood next to me as we watched their car drive away.

"It'll take time for them to forgive you daddy" she whispered as I hugged her "They love you and are happy that we're back, but time heals things" she said before grabbing the key from my hand and unlocked the door. She went inside, but I stood staring at the spot where my parents had just gone. It was then I realised that I had to move on.

**Authors Note: So this chapter is quite a while after the other ones. But I wanted to move the story on and I had to. We didn't want millions of chapters explaining every single day :L But this is where they're lives get more interesting now. There are many twists along the way and I can't wait to write them and then post them. I love this story and I would love it even more if more people reviewed because I love getting reviews and it lets an author know that their work is appreciated. Thankyou to those who have and my amazing beta how had calmed me down when stressing about if you lot would like this sudden age change! So I'm going to finish my rant now and let all you lovely people click that button below this text ;) Thankyou,**

**RuthLovesEdward x x x**

**Click Me! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Building

**Building**

**Edward POV**

We'd been back in Forks for a week now and nothing. I hadn't felt her, seen her, heard her – only dreamt. She starred in my dreams every night. Sometimes it was memories and sometimes it was just her. Sometimes it showed me what we'd have been like if she hadn't had been taken. Us growing old together. Sitting on the front porch in a swing bench and watched our grand-children play on the lawn. It would've been a life to be extremely proud of.

Renesmme was starting school soon and she was already starting to worry about what everyone was going to think of her. I told her to be herself and not care what anyone thought. I was turning into a right sap. I suppose I had had to. Bringing up a girl and having pink constantly thrown at me in every direction was incredibly scary. But I had got through that too. I was proud of that aswell. Not many men would be able to handle that.

My family hadn't come to see us since our return. Only my parents. I knew they would've warned everyone to stay away from us – well me really. I knew they loved me but I also knew that they deserved to punish me for what I did. I wanted to get back to how things were before we left, before her death. But at this moment in time it seemed like an impossible dream. I wanted so desperately to drive over there and talk to them, but I was a coward. For the past week I had remained indoors and sorted the house out. I sent Renesmme for the groceries and if we needed anything. I didn't want anyone in the town to talk to me or ask me why I'd left or ask me how I was. I didn't need anyone on my back, pestering me, trying to have a 'heart to heart' with me. I didn't need anything like that.

So many thought had been running through my mind over these past seven days. I wanted to move out of this house and start over. Go and see if I was ready to find someone else. Being a loving and good father. Finding the time and courage to talk to my family. So many things going through my mind, but one was sticking out the most to me. I was still coming to terms with the fact that my angel, after 13 years had passed over and truly left me to face this world alone. For the first time I felt truly alone and somehow unprotected. She had been my guardian angel, by my side through everything. But now she was watching us from above, no longer able to help me with my constant struggle with life and reality.

"Dad, do we need anything else before I go?" she asked. Her voice laced with that bell like tone that her mother had. She was becoming more and more like her every day. And as much as it was a gift, it was painful to watch. I knew that one day she would look at me and I would only see her mother – that was the day I dreaded the most. Well one of them. In my head there was a list of days that I dreaded. Her wedding – the day I had to let her go. When she fell in love – the day I knew she wasn't _my _baby girl anymore but his. When she moved out – the day I became truly alone. When she became exactly like her mother – the day I would feel my heart break even more. There were many. I shook my head to her question and watched as she walked out of the door. We hadn't unpacked everything as I had told her I wanted to move house. Her reaction was blank and shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't a big thing to her but it was to me. There were so many memories here, but I knew that we need to make new ones. I looked around the room and wondered what I could do that was any use. Only one idea came into my head. I grabbed my car keys and headed for the door. Renesmme had walked into the town centre – it wasn't far only a ten minute walk. I texted her that I was going out and pulled out of the driveway.

After two minutes of driving I pulled into the well known driveway and jumped out of my car. I strode to the door and paused a second before knocking. I knocked three times and waited. The door swung open and I saw my giant of a brother stood there.

"Emmet...erm, is this a bad time?" I asked. He didn't answer but instead shut the door and left me stood on the porch. I blinked and tried to understand what had just happened. I turned and started to walk towards my car when I heard the door open again.

"Get in here you bastard" he growled. I ran to the door and shut it behind me. I walked into the living room where I saw everyone sat on the couches. The fire was lit and the room was filled with a orange glow. I smiled as I smelt my mother's cooking coming from the kitchen. The house was how it had been all those years ago – homely, cosy and welcoming. I looked at everyone's faces around the room. I guessed that Emmet hadn't told them I was here seen as everyone wore a mask of shock. My smile dropped when I saw Jasper and Emmet's faces. Hate. That was the only word I could use to describe their faces.

"Who is this?" asked a young voice. My head shot round and I saw seven young children all stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at me. My mother stood up and walked towards the children.

"This is Edward, now go play" she ordered. They all giggled and then ran back upstairs. I turned back to face my family. "Sit" my mother said in a cold voice. I sat in a chair facing the big corner couch that everyone else was sat on. I felt intimidated as they all stared at me. "I think we should all talk" my mother said and looked at everyone else who nodded. "Edward" she said passing the attention onto me again.

"Erm... I don't really know where to start..." I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"How about where you decided to leave Forks without telling anyone fuck all!" said Jasper in a harsh tone.

"Well me and Renesmme went to Jacksonville to visit and we ended up staying there" I said in a small voice. I had never felt so pressured in my whole life.

"But why?" asked Alice. Her face was full of curiosity.

"I... erm this is stupid, but I felt closer to her there. I mean I could feel her presence around me. She was with me and helped me – protected me. I saw her three times. She saved me, talked me back into sense and reminded me of my biggest priority. She saved my life" I said looking at them all.

"You saw her?" scoffed Emmet. "Why? You tried to kill yourself or something" he laughed. Everyone looked at me and I hung my head in shame. "Shit" Emmet whispered as he saw my expression.

"I am everything but proud of me standing on the edge of a cliff and wanting to take another step. But Emmet you have to understand that I saw her. I may sound crazy but I don't care. She was there and I saw her. She spoke to me. Until you've lost someone who you love so much you won't fully understand. I know everyone hates me and wants to punish me and I truly understand that, but all I'm asking is that someday we will be able to be a family again" I said. I looked at my family's faces and they all looked calmer than they had before.

"It will take time son, but you always have and always will be a member of this family. Yes. You're right parts of us do hate you, but the love we all feel for you. You're a Cullen, and us Cullen's always stick together" my father said as he walked towards me. He pulled me into a hug and I felt loved. I felt like a little boy again who had pinched a cookie for the jar and been caught.

He pulled away and I saw everyone else was smiling at me. "I want to talk to you all separately and build the relationships back one by one" I said. Everyone agreed and my mother invited me to stay for dinner. I declined as I thought we had had enough for one night.

I smiled as I climbed back into my car. I knew they hadn't fully forgiven me and it would take time. But this was a start. A good start to the many things I needed to change and improve in my life. It was a huge step I thought and I was proud for building up the courage. I knew that this was just the start to a new life for me and my daughter. A part of me was sad for leaving the old life behind, but I knew she would also be proud of me.

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is quite small but I thought that this was all that should happen in this chapter. The next chapter will be one of his conversations with one of his family members, tense I know! Thankyou to all those who reviewed last time, there were more than there has been. So please review again because I love hearing what you all think of this story. You all love clicking that little green button down there so PLEASE :D begging much? :L thankyou, **

**RuthLovesEdward x x x**

**Click Me! **


	9. Chapter Eight: Bad Impressions

**Bad Impressions**

**Edward POV**

It was Renesmme's first day at Forks high school today. I could tell she was nervous, she got up extra early and spent ages trying to find something to wear, before storming down the stairs and shouting at me that she needed some new clothes. Then when she did finally come down she left her breakfast, grabbed my car keys and left. I sat there in stunned silence as I heard my beloved Volvo drive away. I stood up and washed the remainders of the food down the sink before sitting on the sofa and wondering what to do. I was truly alone now. Renesmme wasn't in, it was just me. I contemplated going to see my parents but they had said to give it some time before we start to talk about the situation. There was only one place I could think of going. I hadn't been there since we'd moved back and I knew it would be incredibly awkward. My business was still going strong and sales had soared throughout the years. When we decided to stay in Jacksonville I had called Janine and begged not to say anything to anyone. I made her director of the company, she knew all the secrets and how to do everything – I trusted her. But I knew that it was time to get back to normality.

After showering and trying to tame my hair, I had thrown on my best suit and grabbed my suitcase. Edward Cullen was back in business. I locked the front door and then remembered that Renesmme had decided to take my car. Great. I was going to have to buy her one to make it easier for the both of us. I set off walking to the outskirts of Forks. The journey took triple what it did in the car and when I reached the building I was fed up. I straightened my jacket before pushing open the heavy, glass door and walking towards the elevator. Everything was the same. Exactly how I had left it. Janine knew me well. I had guessed that she wouldn't have changed anything. She knew I would come back some day. And that day was today. I saw from the corner of my eye that Glenda dropped the phone from her hand and stared with her mouth wide open. I chuckled a little before stepping into the elevator. I twiddled my thumbs as the elevator made its way up to the top floor. When it dinged I stepped out and looked through the big glass pane that separated my office from the hallway. I smiled when I saw Janine busy tapping at her computer. I noticed her hair had got whiter and she was thinner. I counted the years and realised she must be in her 70's by now. I instantly felt cruel for making this old woman work when she should be at home resting.

I stared for a few seconds longer before pushing open the door to my office. Janine instantly looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"I told them, I said you'd come back" she said and she struggled to stand up. I rushed over her and made her sit again.

"Janine, I am so sorry! I should've come back earlier..." she cut me off with a finger over my mouth.

"No excuses, you had your reasons and you know I supported you and your decision. Now help me stand up so you can sit in your desk again" she smiled as I helped her stand. She pushed me down into my chair. "Don't you feel at home?" she questioned. I nodded and turned to look outside the window. It was a rare sunny day in Forks. I smiled even more when I turned back around and saw Janine had made me a cup of coffee.

"Janine, I feel awful for leaving you here for all this time" I said sipping my drink. "You're too old for this job now, you should've retired"

"Retired!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Edward I made a promise to you to be the director for your company until you returned and I always keep my promises!" she laughed. I laughed with her and turned back to look outside.

The day had gone smoothly and no-one questioned my return or my leave. I walked home happy. I hadn't felt this happy for ages now. Life was getting back on track bit by bit, and I would continue letting it all fall into place.

**Renesmme POV**

I had been sat in my dad's car for 30 minutes now and the car park was filling up. Trust me to be extra early on my first day. When I noticed that most of the spaces were filled I grabbed my bag and got out the car. My dad's car stood out from the others. It was nicer, cleaner. Everyone else's were run down trucks or second hand motors. Great – now I stood out even more. As I walked past the groups of people I heard whispers and saw pointing. This is awful; I'm like a freak show. I walk to the door that is signed Main Office. I sigh as I push open the door, but am incredibly grateful to see that there was no-one there apart from an old looking woman.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs Smith. You must be Renesmme; I did say that correctly didn't I?" She asked with a grin. I laughed and nodded my head. "Here is your timetable and I have written all the teachers names with your class numbers so you won't get mixed up. There is a map aswell so you can find your way around. Your first lesson is English, which is in Building 4" she passed me everything then smiled, before turning back to sort out some files. I collected all the sheets and walked out of the office looking for building 4.

"Need any help?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to see a tall, tanned boy with short jet black hair. "You're new right?" he asked.

I nodded. Great way to make an impression Renesmme. Nod.

"Is that nod to both questions or just one?" he asked with humour in his voice. I smiled and giggled a little.

"The answer to both" I replied and his smile widened when he heard my voice.

"I'm Jacob, what's your first lesson?" he asked. I blushed a little when he told me his name. Jacob, I liked it.

"I'm Renesmme and I have English with... Mr Knight" I looked up to see he was smiling again. "You smile a lot" I laughed. He joined in before telling me he was in my class. We started walking towards the building and he warned me not to sit too near to the front as Mr Knight tended to spit when he spoke. The building was run down and drab. It sent out the aura of boredom and dread.

"I hate English" I moaned when we walked through the classroom door.

"Same" Jacob replied. He walked to a desk near the back where he greeted some boys, who were all tanned aswell. I stood at the teacher's desk and waited for him to arrive. As the classroom filled in more, more students noticed the new girl. I saw another group of boys nod their heads as their eyes scanned over me. Perverts. All of a sudden everyone fell silent and I saw a tall man with grey hair walk into the room. He smiled at me and I handed him my slip which he signed.

"Sit anywhere" he said before turning to the board to write something down. My eyes scanned around the room and saw Jacob waving his arm in the air. I smiled as I walked to him. He had saved me a seat.

"Thankyou, that was really kind" I whispered as I sat down.

"It's fine. Didn't want you getting rained on at the front" he whispered back and winked. I giggled and turned to face the front.

"That lesson lasted forever"" Jacob sighed as we walked out of the classroom.

"Tell me about it. I want to go home now" I laughed. It turned out that me and Jacob were in all the same classes, but we were separate for Gym class. We were walking to Maths when a tall boy started walking towards us. Jacob was chatting to me, but I was only paying attention to the boy walking towards me. He was tall, with blonde hair that was spiky. The blonde had a tint of copper in it, which really reminded me of my dad's hair. His eyes though. They were an amazing shade of blue that seemed to go on forever. His face was structured perfectly.

"Who that?" I interrupted Jacob's blabbering. I nodded towards the boy and Jacob's face turned to a grimace.

"Rory Collins. Serious man whore and heart breaker" he sighed when he saw my awe. "Every girl wants to be with him, but with Rory every girl is a piece of trash. Use once, then throw away for other people. Scumbag"

Rory was still walking towards us but hadn't spotted me yet. I wanted his eyes to meet mine so I could see into them more. Marvel at their beauty. He was laughing with his friends when one pointed in my direction. I instantly dropped my eyes to the floor and let Jacob start talking again. We passed Rory and his friends without any difficulty.

"You new?" asked a low voice. My head whipped around to see Rory stood there.

"Yeah" I replied. I noticed that Jacob carried on walking,, not waiting for me. "You're Rory right?" he smirked when I mentioned his name.

"I like the way you say my name. It's sweet" he chuckled lightly "And yeah I am, heard of me" he wiggled his eyebrows causing me to laugh.

"Jacob was just telling me about you" I said. His smile dropped.

"What was he saying?" he questioned.

"Just that you get around the girls a bit" I said reading his expression carefully. His eyes fell closed for a second before he stormed off. I watched him walk away, straight past his group of friends. I sighed and walked down the corridor hoping I could find my classroom easily. I didn't understand what had just happened. Did Jacob just make that up about Rory, or was it true? And why did hey both just storm off? I had been here barely half a day and had already started upsetting people. Great start Renesmme, great start.

**Author's Note: So we get some Renesmme in this chapter, which I'm going to do more of now she is older because she is going be a very big character in all these events. Getting more excited about the story now I have started writing as Renesmme. It's all full f heartbreak, shock, sadness and tears and of course FLUFF! – but we love that right? Please review guys :D thankyou! :D **

**RuthLovesEdward x x x **

**Click Me!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Bridges

**Bridges**

**Renesmme POV**

The week had gone slow. Painfully slow. I wanted it to end quickly so I could curl up infront of the sofa for two days. I had never been a big fan of school. My dad always told me I was exactly like my mother. She hated school aswell, but had taken a deep interest in biology. I hated biology – science was defiantly not my subject. I was more of a stay at home and watch CSI kind of girl.

Jacob had been fine with me the next day after the whole happening with Rory. He changed the subject when I asked him what his problem was with Rory. I would find out though – I wanted to know what had gone on between the two. Jacob had been a rock for me this week and I had invited him over at the weekend. He said he'd rent a movie and we'd order pizza. I made sure my dad wouldn't be in during the day Saturday. I told him to go see my grandparents for the day and start to build their relationship back. He had smiled and told me what a good idea that was. Well done me!

I was currently sat at my dressing table brushing my hair and deciding whether to put it up of leave it down. I decided on down as Jacob had mentioned how nice my hair was. I smiled at the thought of him. He was cute, I liked him. I knew we'd be really good friends. I had dressed casually today. Dark blue skinny jeans with a white floaty top, and slipper socks. I didn't look overdressed or underdressed for the occasion. I heard a car pull onto the driveway when I was spraying my perfume and rushed down the stairs. I opened the door to see Jacob was walking up the path.

"Nice house missy!" he shouted. I laughed. My house was bigger than others; it stood out from the surrounding ones. Even though it hadn't been lived in for years the building hadn't aged. It was modern and sleek. I loved my house and it made me even more proud that my mother and father had designed the whole thing together.

"Thanks my mom and dad designed it" I winked when I said that which made him laugh with me. "Got the movie?" he nodded and I let him into the house.

"Bloody hell!" he said looking around. "This is huge!" he smiled when he saw the size of the couch. That had to be my favourite piece of furniture in the house.

"Yeah, it's my favourite piece of furniture in the house. Except my bed, my bed is amazing" I blushed when I realised what I said. Jacob laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Shut up!" I growled and walked to the couch. I plonked myself in the corner and watch Jacob as he did the same in the opposite corner.

"This is heaven" he said. "Where's your TV by the way?" he asked. I smiled again and grabbed the remote from the side of the couch. My dad had fixed the house up to be more technical since we'd moved back. The new TV was one of many new appliances he was crazy about. I pressed the green button in the middle of the remote and a big screen started to come out of the roof.

"Fuck my life!" Jacob whispered. I laughed even more. He was amazed by the TV. "You have to be the coolest people in Forks! I bet the other Cullen's houses are just like this aren't they" he said. I nodded. Even though they hadn't fully taken my dad back my family had taken me in with open arms. I had been to all of their houses throughout the week after school. My dad knew of course. I could never keep anything away from my dad.

"My grandparents house is the best. They have and indoor and outdoor pool" I laughed when his mouth fell open. "My dad wants us to get one but I'm not too keen on the idea"

"Why the hell not?" Jacob asked as he threw me the DVD case. I walked to the media box under the screen.

"I don't want to be known as the rich girl" I said shrugging.

"You'll be the most popular girl in Forks Renesmme! You want to be popular right? Everyone wants to be popular!" he shouted.

"It doesn't bother me. As long as I have friends and I'm happy I couldn't care about been popular" I said sitting back on the couch. "Now shush" I ordered as I pressed play.

Halfway into the film I heard another car pull into the driveway.

"Shit" I said as I ran up and looked through the window. I saw my dad's car parked there and him getting out the car. "Double shit" I whispered. I switched the lights on and told Jacob to stay where he was. I ran to the front door and opened it before my dad had chance to put his keys in the lock.

"Renesmme! You made me jump" he laughed. I smiled and cringed as he walked into the house. "You watching a movie?" he asked nodding his head in the direction of the sitting room.

"Yeah, I invited a friend from school over" I smiled. "I didn't think you'd be back until later" I admitted. He chuckled a little.

"Wanting to get rid of me? They're going out for dinner so I had to leave" he smiled. "But it's one really well today. I'll tell you more when it's just me and you" he said. "Now let me meet this friend of yours" I grimaced as he opened the door. I saw Jacob turn around a jump slightly when he saw my dad. I walked past my dad and sat in my corner again.

"Dad this is Jacob Clearwater and Jacob this is my dad" I said. I heard my dad laugh a little and turned to see what was funny.

"You're embarrassed right?" he asked. I scowled at him which made him laugh even more. "Well it's nice to see Renesmme has made a friend" he said before leaving the room. I sighed and turned back to the screen.

"You look like your dad" Jacob said. I turned to look at him and saw he was wearing his big cheesy grin. I smiled back and we laughed.

The film ended quickly and I was waving goodbye to Jacob when my dad came up to me and said he wanted to talk about what had happened at my grandparent's house.

**Edward POV**

"So I went in and it was just them two there and we sat in the living room" I started, she watched my eyes intently. She knew where my emotions showed the most. "We talked about why I never grew the balls to come home and how they wished I had at least contacted them. They told me they thought I was dead" I sighed. "That was hard to take in" I smiled sadly. She took my hand and smiled at me.

"At least they talked to you for a few hours without shouting. It shows they want to build bridges and let you be their son again" she said smiling.

I told her in more detail about how my mother had cried for the whole conversation and how it had ended in a big hug. I knew that this meant my relationship with them was on the mend and I was very grateful for that.

"So this Jacob boy..." I said once I'd finished my emotional crap.

"What about him?" she asked. I laughed again.

"He's your friend?" she nodded. "Anything more I should know about" I said winking.

"Dad, shut up! I've known him a week! You're awful to me!" she shouted causing me to laugh even more.

"I'm just asking darling. Anyway have you told him about your mother?" I asked watching her face. She looked down to the table and shook her head.

"I need to know him better before I tell him, make sure I can trust him" she smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her forehead. Anything she did made me proud. I was proud she was protecting herself well and not allowing her secrets to be fed to the dogs.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Shopping" she said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"How about car shopping?" I asked. I watched as her smile grew even more and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Yes! Oh dad, I love you so much" she cried and hugged me again.

"I love you too sweetie, now get the phone we'll order Chinese for dinner" I said.

**Author's Note: Please review guys :D in this chapter we see more of Renesmme's and Edward's relationship which is a very fluffy one! And Renesmme and Jacob are becoming bezzies ;) thankyou all for reading,**

**RuthLovesEdward x x x**

**Click Me!**


	11. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for not updating last week, I have so much on at the moment it is unbelievable! I have re-sits, exams, coursework deadlines, revision and homework and then dancing :L it is all combined into one big ball of madness. So I am putting this story off for a while, just so I can get everything done and then concentrate on the story. I don't want to be posting half-heartedly written and boring chapters. I need to have time to spend on them and at the moment I just don't have the time to do that. This little break won't be for too long, I'm saying three weeks at the maximum. It will probably be next week to be honest but you never know. There aren't enough hours in the day to do everything that needs to be done. I hope you all wait for the next chapter and don't remove it from story alert. I'll understand if you do, but every writer at some point has to take a little break. Thankyou for understanding and I will be back to you all very soon :D**

**RuthLovesEdward x x x **


End file.
